CrashACatastrophe
by CrystalGuy
Summary: The Ancients have some news for Crash and the gang. What is it? Stay tuned to find out. Please R&R. No flames.
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Ancients

**Chapter One**

**Crash was sitting in the garden practicing Yo-Yo tricks but his hands kept getting tangled in the**

**string. All of a sudden a huge statue of a lion/human hybrid, slightly Sphinx-like, came down from the sky and landed right in front of Crash. **

**"What on Earth was that?" asked Crash, rubbing his ear from the noise. **

**"Hello, Leon." said Aku Aku. **

**It purred and smiled. Then it said in a deep voice, **

**"Morning, Aku Aku. And morning, bandicoots. I am the Head Ancient Leon, and the other Ancients will be here soon." **

**He was right. A polar bear appeared out of nowhere and his fur set on fire due to the heat. **

**"Polis!" shouted Leon. **

**Polis froze the flames and shook them off. Then another animal appeared. It was a blue cheetah with zig-zaggy yellow lines to replace spots. **

**"Igz is here!" Leon shouted to the sky. **

**"Igz?" Crash asked. **

**"Well, it's actually short for Igzigigginburnkorjaywoozentimer, but we call him Igz so we dont have to say 11 syllables for one word." Leon chuckled. **

**A silver fox appeared out of nothing aswell and got into a comfortable position. **

**"That's Horros, two left to go." said Leon. **

**A gorilla and a dolphin appeared out of nowhere. The dolphin dived into Crash's swimming pool **

**"Stonk and Aquary. We're ready." **

**Everyone gathered around the Ancients. **

**"We have news." said Leon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Half Twins

**Chapter Two **

**The Ancients were quiet for a while. **

**"Well, what is it?" said Crunch. **

**"The Evortals are striking again" said Leon. **

**"Who in Willy Wumpa Cheeks remains are the Evortals?" asked Crash. **

**"The Evortals are the Evil side of the Immortal Masks. The good side are Advortals. And-" **

**But just then there was an enormous explosion. Clouds of dust puffed from nowhere and bits of rock were hitting everyone.**

**"No!" screamed a loud voice. Something big with black fur picked up Crash and the rest of the gang and encased them in a rock ball. **

**"We should be safe in here." said Stonk, Ancient of Earth. **

**The noise faded away, but they could here voices. **

**"You idiot!" said a female voice. "You shouldn't have hit that big rock." **

**"Well, you shouldn't have underestimated my strengh." said a male voice. **

**"Well, we better clean this up." said the female voice. "Someone could have been killed." **

**Stonk got rid of the rock ball to reveal they were covered in rubble. Crunch peered through it. **

**"Hang on, they look familiar." said Crunch. **

**"Let me see." said Coco. **

**"Hmmmmm..." they both thought. **

_**Crunch's Flashback: **_

_**Mom: Okay Crunch, here's that 10,000 LB weight you wanted. **_

_**10 year old Crunch: Thanks Mom. **_

_**Mom: And Forge, here's that 100, 000 LB weight you wanted. **_

_**10 year old Forge: Thanks too. **_

_**Crunch: Mom, how come Forge has got a bigger weight than me? **_

_**Mom: Because he is 10 seconds older than you. **_

_**Crunch: But Mom, I'll prove I can lift that weight. **_

_**Forge let go of it and Crunch grabbed it with his right hand and lifted it up. His hand snapped off still holding onto the weight. **_

_**Mom: Surgery!! **_

_**Coco's Flashback: **_

_**Mom: Okay Coco and Sheila, here's the 50,000 KB computer you two wanted. **_

_**Coco: But Mom, we said we wanted a laptop. **_

_**Sheila: Yeah Mom. **_

_**Mom: Okay, I'll get a laptop and give this to Crunch. **_

_**Crunch: Yeah! I can download that Eat Less, Exersize More program! **_

_**Coco and Sheila: Pathetic. **_

**"That's Sheila and Forge!" gasped Coco and Crunch. **

**And so they met. **

**"Do you want to help us? Were trying to stop the Evortals." **

**"What are the Evortals?" they asked. **

**Stonk told them what he knew. **

**"But that's all Leon-" he look at their confused faces. "-The Head Ancient told me. He also told me that Uka Uka is their leader." **

**"Sure, we'll help." they said. **

**And they set off through Wumpa Jungle.**


	3. Chapter 3: Spear At Your Service

**Chapter Three **

**They walked slowly, keeping their ears sharp, and listening out for any noise. **

**"BANG!!" **

**"What the?" asked Crash. **

**Long creatures with four legs and a cannon head and two small eyes on either side was shooting rocks nonstop. **

**"Argh!" moaned Crash as he got pelted with a bit of flint. **

**"Duck!" he screamed. **

**"Mommy!" screamed Fake Crash. **

**Crunch grabbed the creature by the tip of the nose- or in this case cannon, and bent it. The creature overflowed with rocks and blew up. **

**"Nice one Crunch!" said Coco. **

**"Well, we'd better get going." said Crash. **

**A while later, they had made it to a cave. **

**"It needs two people to use earth to open the door. I'm going to have to teach you now." said Stonk. **

**"Can you give a demonstration?" asked Crash. **

**"Of course." said Stonk. He kept his hand in the same position, but was twisting it and turning it until a tree ripped out of the ground, and it fell on Fake Crash. **

**"Ow! I want my Mommy!!" whined Fake Crash. **

**"Ok, Crash, it's your turn." said Stonk, ignoring Fake Crash. **

**Stonk made a stone appear out of nothingness and he held it between forefinger and thumb. **

**"Go on." **

**Crash strained too much and it exploded. **

**"Ouch. Let's try that again." said Stonk. "Even if it kills me." **

**Crash was fine until he accidentally made it ping Stonk's eye. **

**"Ow! Never mind. Let's just get another expert." **

**"Expert?" **

**Stonk zapped Crash with a green lazer and he was copied. **

**The copy slowly gained differences: **

**It turned green. It turned robotic. It grew rockets instead of feet. **

**"Spear at your service." he said. **

**"Brilliant!" said Crash. **

**"What would you like me to do?" he said robotically. **

**"You and me are going to bash these rocks into each other and find a key hidden inside one of them." said Stonk.**

**"OK." **

**They bashed and bashed and bashed until a little golden key fell to the ground.Crash picked it up and turned the lock. they were in a dark cave with bits of crystal every where. They pushed a rock out of the way and it rolled over to a wooden post. **

**They walked into a temple and got into a walkway, but Fake Crash accidentally turned on a switch which released the big rock. **

**They were running for their lives on the walkway from the boulder making insane jumps and turns until a jetpack came out of Spears back and some seats ejected out. **

**"Sit and do your seatbelt." he said. **

**They obeyed and held onto their seats just in case. He boosted forward and they broke out of another cave. **

**"So." said a voice. It was Rok-Ko. **

**"So. You nine idiots made it past my boulder and to me. Well done. Now face defeat!!" **

**Rok-Ko was jumping everywhere in a huge stone body and slamming the ground. **

**"Move!" screamed Crash. **

**Everyone ran to different places avoiding the stamps and Spear flew up and punched Rok-Ko in the face. He exploded and disappeared. **

**"If the enemies are this easy to beat we'll be bored dead by Monday." said Crash. **

**Then, a female voice called from the water.**

**"Crash and friends, come to the lake, where I shall teach you about the art of Water." said the voice.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ways Of The Water

**Chapter Four **

**Crash kneeled down to the waters edge and whispered, **

**"Are you Aquary?" **

**"Yes." replied Aquary. **

**Crash was about to put one foot into the water when Aquary said, **

**"Stop. This lake is infected. I only survive as the Master of Water. Just go around." **

**So the gang carefully climbed around the lake to a clearing. **

**"This should be safe." said Aquary. **

**They all held their noses and dived in one by one. Well, all except for Fake Crash. **

**"Come on, Fake Crash. The waters not too hot or anything." **

**Just then, some bubbles came to the surface. **

**"I stand corrected." said Crash. "But come in anyway." **

**Fake Crash refused. **

**Crash grabbed him by the legs and yanked him into the water. **

**"I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" he screamed. **

**"Fake Crash, you idiot, the water only goes up to your waist. **

**Fake Crash stopped splashing and looked down. **

**"Oh." **

**They kept on swimming until they came to a glowing rock in the middle of a tunnel. **

**"What do we do now?" asked Crunch. **

**"We must sing." said Aquary. **

**"Oh. Ok. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalal-" **

**"Not that kind of singing! We must sing the Musical Anthem of Water. Only I know it, though." **

**And she began to sing a very gentle tune and slowly the rock moved out of the way.**

**Crunch began to break up. **

**"That...was...beautiful..." he sniffed. He burst into tears. **

**"Shut up, Crunch." said Forge**

**They carried on through the peaceful swamps that were so beautiful that it reminded Crunch of the song and he burst into tears again. Forge put tape over his mouth. **

**"That should keep him quiet." he said. **

**They walked over to a huge rock and a green waterfall. This appeared to be the source of the polluted water. **

**"I'll handle this." said Spear. **

**Rocket boosters zipped out of his boots and he soared up to the rock. He punched it and it fell to the swampy ground. Now the water would bounce off the rock, revealing a half-flooded cave. **

**"I'll go first." said Crash. **

**"Be careful." said Pasadena. **

**Crash walked in but slipped and fell into the pool of clear water. **

**"Crash!" they all screamed, running in. **

**"Crash!" said Pasadena. **

**Bubbles floated to the surface. **

**-- **

_**Martin Bandicoot: **_**Okay everyone, chapter four is up. Thanks to CrashFad13 for his idea, sorry if I messed it up. PSManiac, your idea about zombie pirates will come in the next chapter. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Spearmariner

**Chapter Five **

**"Crash!" Pasadena screamed again. **

**Yet more bubbles came to the surface. **

**"Is he dead?" asked Forge. **

**As soon as he said it, a bandicoot's head came to the surface. No, it wasn't Crash's. It was like his except it was a very light green, it was scaly, gilled, and its eyes were yellow with a thorn-shaped blue pupil coming from the top of the eye. **

**"Dudes, come in, da waters fine! And Crash is OK, he's just coming." he said. **

**Then Crash's head came out of the water. **

**"Crash!!" Pasadena pulled him out and gave him a bone-crushing hug. **

**"Are you okay?" she asked. "You're wet!" **

**"Well, if I'd been in a water pit and almost drowned, you shouldn't expect me to be perfectly dry, should you?" **

**Everyone got back in and thanked the fish-bandicoot. **

**"Thank you ever-so-much, Mr. Fishman." **

**"Don't mention it. And my names Gill." he said. "Anywayz, we'd betta be going.We have to stop Lord Infni-Sting and the army of Zombie Pirates." **

**"Who's Lord Infni-Sting?" asked all but Gill. **

**"Dudes, Lord Infni-Sting is a giant jellyfish controlled by Wa-Wa." **

**"Wa-Wa? Hmmmm... I'll bet Lo-Lo and Py-Ro are Evortals too, aren't they?" asked Aku Aku. **

**Gill nodded. "I can hear Sting. We betta go." **

**"But where? This place is flooded with water." **

**"No worries." said Aquary and Gill together. They both concentrated on the wet tunnel and the water rippled into two portions, one on each side. **

**"Aku, do you have our swim gear?" **

**"Um.. well... I... I... I wasn't expecting...Um..." **

**"Never mind, just use this." said Spear. **

**Behind them was a gigantic dark green submarine with the words **_**The Spearmariner**_** on it. **

**Everyone got in and the engine started on its own. It moved forward. **

**"We should be at Lord Infni-Sting's Lair Of Stingy Stuff soon." said a female voice. **

**"Is that you, Spear?" asked Crash. **

**"No, of course not. It's a pre-recorded one." said Spear's normal voice. **

**Out of a huge factory came a gigantic jellyfish with cartoonish eyes and eyebrows. Floating above it was none other than Wa-Wa. **

**"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!" It shouted from where a mouth would be. It was bright yellow and it had twelve tentacles as well as twenty-four stingers. **

**"Die!" screamed Wa-Wa. "Zombie Pirates! Attack!" **

_**The Spearmariner**_** shot a laser through all the pirates and Spear's voice sighed. **

**Lord Infni-Sting put all thirty-six limbs together and fired a huge blast of energy at Spear. In return, Spear shot his charged up laser. The two beams of power collided, creating a ball of energy. it slid in both directions across the beams as if it were some laundry on a washing line. Spear shot harder and it slid along to Sting and Wa-Wa and they exploded. There was a **_**click**_** inside Spear and he said, in Crash's voice, **

**"If the enemies are this easy to beat we'll be bored dead by Monday." **

**-- **

_**Martin Bandicoot: **_**Okay, Chapter Five is done, keep those ideas coming in, thanks to PSManiac for his ideas, sorry if I messed it up. Review for **_**Chapter Six: Ghost Town Downs**_**.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ghost Town Downs

**Chapter Six **

**The **_**Spearmariner **_**surfaced land, but it wasn't ordinary land. Everyone peered through the periscope and what they saw shocked them. Outside was a city, but it was empty. It had three moons going round in a circle and the gate appeared to be an enormous skull. Its teeth had decayed and there was dust in the eye sockets. Everyone, including Crash, gulped. **

**"Well, I have to go, but Horros will be happy to help you for a while." said Aquary. **

**Spear changed back into a bandicoot and came to the surface. A white arctic fox appeared out of nowhere and walked to Crash, who stroked it. **

**"And Horros is?" he asked. **

**"You're stroking her." replied Aquary. "I must be off." **

**And she dived into the crystal blue sea. **

**"You're Horros." **

**"Why yes, yes I am." she said gently. **

**"Where are we?" he asked. **

**"We're in Scaryville, The City Of Six Moons-" **

**"I can only see three." **

**"In the Winter, the moons mysteriously appear and disappear in Spring. Now let's go in." **

**The gang entered through the skull's mouth, but when they got through, it shut. They were trapped there. **

**"I want my mommy!" screamed Fake Crash, bursting into tears. **

**"Oh shut up." said Coco. She took out her analyzer and pointed it at the first moon, which was blue. It read; **

_**Item Name: The Moon Khoros **_

_**Life Forms: 10000000000000000000000000000000 bytenbeetles. **_

_**Description: Cannot find data. **_

**"Hmmm. So it's called Khoros." **

**She pointed the analyzer at the red moon. **

_**Item Name: The Moon Ackly **_

_**Life Forms: 9,000 Acklens **_

_**Description: Data not found. **_

**"Coco, you can analyze them later. We need to go." **

**"No, wait, I can just- Darn it." **

**"What's wrong?" **

**"The battery is dead." **

**"Oh." **

**They moved on, and stopped at a river to drink. Crash picked up a plastic cup that Spear generated. He dipped it in the lake and pulled it out, pressing it to his mouth. **

**"Cheers." **

**But instead of water coming out, it evaporated and became a misty fog which went inside of Crash. He dropped the cup. **

**"Crash!" said Pasadena again. **

**Crash was on his knees, clutching his chest, until he split in two. **

**One was Crash, and the other looked like him, except it was ghostly white and it had yellow jeans, with blue shoes and milky blue eyes. **

**"Who are you?" asked Coco. **

**"I'm Soar Bandicoot. And you are?" **


	7. Chapter 7: Do You Dare?

**Chapter Seven **

**"I'm Coco." she said. **

**"Oh, and don't worry about this town, it's perfectly safe." he stepped on a crack and an anvil fell where he stood just a second before. **

**"Well, ALMOST perfectly safe then. Crash spotted some zombie gunmen up on the balconies of some two-storey hotels. **

**"Duck!" he said. Soar just went invisible and twirl-spun up to the balcony. then he took control of a gunman an shot the other ones. When he got out, the gunman collapsed. **

**"Easy as pie." **

**They walked to a bridge and a computer screen blocked them. **

**"You must answer three extremely hard maths questions." **

**"No!" said Fake Crash. **

**" What is 2 + 2?" said the computer. **

**"Eleventy-Twelve." said Fake Crash. **

**"Incorrect." the computer shot a laser at him. **

**"Owie!" **

**"What is 2 + 2?" it asked again. **

**"Four." said Coco. **

**"Correct. What is 100 - 100?" **

**"0." said Spear. **

**"Correct." **

**"Let's see if Fake Crash can do it." said Crash. **

**"What is 123 - 1?" asked the computer. **

**"Uh, Eleventy-Twelve?" **

**"If by that you mean 122, you are correct sir." **

**It moved to the side. The gang continued on. **

**They walked into the theatre. **

**"Nothin' like a good show before saving the world." **

**10 skinny skeletons walked on stage with hats and canes and started dancing to the song that plays in the level "I'm Ready... Depression..." from the Spongebob Movie Game. **

**Fake Crash was the only one not falling asleep. **

**One hour later... **

**"Guys, wake up, it's over." said Fake Crash, shaking Coco. **

**They walked out of the theatre and towards the town hall. Inside was a rather chubby man with a sash saying "Sheriff" on it. He smiled and mutated into a huge, floating purple frog. **

**Soar turned invisible and kicked him in the back while Spear shot rockets, Gill screamed at it, Crash spun it, Coco hi-ya'd it, Crunch punched it, Pasadena whipped it with her tail, Aku Aku made a body of rocks and punched it, and Fake Crash bit it. Then it exploded and the town disappeared as the sun came out. **

**"Can we just have a rest?" asked Fake Crash. **

**"No." **

**They walked on towards a crater site. A crater had crashed here many years ago and made a chain of three volcanos. **

**"I don't think we're in kansas anymore." said Crunch. **

**"No. We never are." said Crash. **

**-- **

_**MB: **_**Wel, that took a while, I just needed some ideas, so keep them rolling in and review for **_**Chapter Eight: Fire From The Flame**_**. **

**"**


	8. Chapter 8: Fire From The Flame

**Chapter Eight **

**All of them slid down to crash site (pun unintended) and peered into the meteor. There appeared to be a tunnel leading to a set of mines. **

**"I say we go in." said Coco. **

**"I'll just stay here." said Fake Crash. **

**Spear changed into a drill machine and all but Fake Crash got in. The engine started and it slid down the cave. **

**"WAIT! I change my mind!" yelled Fake Crash. The others ignored and went on. **

**"Ohhhh." said Fake Crash, slumping against the side of the meteor. He turned around, stared down, gulped, and plunged in. He landed flat against the back door of Spear and got in. **

**After an hour, they finally made it to a huge room. Spear changed back to normal and yawned. The room was dark and very hot. There were ashes, skulls, and many other things littered across the floor. The walls had cave paintings on them that were painted with lava. The first showed a meteor crashing into the ground, then the locals looking at it, but falling into the mines and forming tribes there. The next shows them painting the story on the walls. Then it showed lava flowing into the caves and burning the people. Since then people have avoided the place. **

**They continued on through the caves. **

**"Wait, I hear something!" said Coco. **

**"What is i-" started Soar. **

**"Shhhh!" said Coco. She pressed her ear against a wall. **

**"Ow, it's hot!" **

**"Here." said Gill and Soar.**

**Gill created a waterball and cooled down the rock. Then Soar dried it with wind powers. **

**Coco, once again, pressed her ear against the wall. **

**"Imbeciles! Fools! Nincompoops! I would of expected ONE failure, but THREE?! I hope they haven't made it to the mines. The lava monsters should have gotten them done for!" Said Uka Uka's voice.**

**"Wait, what?" whispered Coco. **

**Someone tapped her on the back. She turned around and screamed. **

**They were surrounded by lava rock monsters. **

**"What was that? Hmmm... Must of been... **

**THEIR DEATH! Mwuahahahahahaha! **

**-- **

_**MB: **_**Phew! What a relief. If you looked on my forum, TBB, you'd know that I'd post a preview after this Chapter. Expect one, and keep submitting ideas for it!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Molten Castle

**Chapter Nine **

**"Rawr!" said a rock monster. **

**Coco took out a metal boot from her bag, put it on and karate-kicked it. It got electrocuted. **

**"RAAAAWWWWWRRR!!" it said as it exploded. **

**"What's that?" asked Crash. **

**"A super butt-kicker boot." said Coco. She kicked another monster, this time in the nuts. Crash spun it into a wall and it crumbled. Pasadena used a lasso to ride one, and use it to kill the other ones. Crunch punched them. Spear used an exterminator gun. Gill turned into a sea monster and ate them. Soar created a whirlwind that slammed them against walls. Fake Crash was being held by two rock monsters. Forge turned his hands into spiked maces and hit the monsters. **

**Aku Aku posessed one and used it to kill the others. Sheila took out a spinning top and turned it into a tornado. **

**"How'd you do that?" asked Spear. **

**"I lerned magic when I was young. She shot a red laser from her fingers at a monster and it all of a sudden it was wearing a dress. Coco then kicked the monster. **

**All of them were gone. But Crash felt a strange warmth on his shoulders and neck. He turned arouns, and he was looking into the faces of Uka Uka and Py-Ro. **

**"So." said Uka Uka. **

**Fake Crash screamed and they all ran through the cave. They came out on the other side of the crash site, in front of the first volcano. They were trapped. They had two choices: Go in the volcano or die. Fake Crash banged against the volcano walls. Coco kicked open an unspackle section of the wall. Lava poured out and Coco climbed in, followed by Sheila, Crash, Crunch, Forge, Soar, Spear, Gill, Pasadena, Aku Aku, and finally, Fake Crash. **

**"What do we do?" asked Soar. **

**"Crash thought and stepped back. All of a sudden flames rose out of where Crash was standing. They flew up like red angels, licking the air with smoke. Crash fell to the floor. **

**Aku Aku quickly floated over. There was a flash of light and not two figures, but three stood before them. the third was a bandicoot, red and flaming. **

**"My name is... Flame." he said. **

**All of a sudden the walls busted open and Uka Uka and Py-Ro flew in. Everyone climbed the walls to a big door. It was a castle. But it was partly destroyed. Everyone ran through the gate and up what was left of the stairs to a big circular room. Bad idea. **

**Uka Uka and Py-Ro flew up and this time, Py-Ro was an enourmous Fire Dragon. **

**"Let me handle this." said Fake Crash. He jumped up and bit the Dragon., fake Crash fell to ashes. **

**"You can do better than that!" said Py-Ro. **

**Spear turned into a gunship and Crash drove him towards the Dragon. He was shooting him. All of a sudden, Coco appeared in a gunship with Sheila behind her. She merged her ship with Spear's. They were shooting down the dragon when it breathed fire everywhere. Spear dodged it and continued shooting. Meanwhile, Crunch was shooting with his hand. Forge was hitting it with mace hands. Pasadena was driving a flying car, still shooting. Soar was trying to blow out the fire with a whirlwind. Gill tryed to put it out with a tidal wave. Flame was flying by the dragon, hitting it. He was immune to fire. **

**Py-ro couldn't take all of the attacks and squirmed. he exploded into ashes. Fake Crash went back to his normal form. **

**All of a sudden, lava pored around them and they fell to the bottom of the volcano. **

**"We need to get out of here!" screamed Crash.**

**"This must be the exit button!" screamed Crunch, slamming a red button on the wall. Instead, molten rock surrounded them and lava flowed from the tunnels.**

**"Run!" screamed Crash, and he programmed Spear to turn into a drilling machine. They all got in. **

**It drove off. **

**The weather changed from hot to cold. Crash actually put a shirt, jumper, a fleece, a coat and a wolly coat, three pairs of furry gloves and boots and a scarf on because it was so cold. **

**"Welcome to the Ice Kingdom. Enjoy your stay." said the female intercom voice that was not Spear's. **

**-- **

**Sorry I didn't update, I have a lot on my mind. But to make up for it you'll get three stinkin' chapters next time. Keep submitting great ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10: Frosty Frenzy

**Chapter Ten **

**"So, Flame." **

**"Yeah?" said Flame looking away from the window. **

**"How long have you lived in the crater?" **

**"I dunno, bout' 6 years. Caused mayhem all the time." **

**"Really? Like what?" **

**"Stole stuff, messed up their huts, Flooded the caves with lava-" **

**"You did that?" **

**"Yeah. Also, I did the cave painting." **

**"Really? I thought the natives did that." **

**"Don't be silly. How could they have put the lava flowing in on the wall if it killed them?" **

**"Good point." **

**Crash and Flame's conversation ended when Spear stopped and changed back. **

**"Spear, how far are we from the Crash site?" asked Coco. **

**"About a billion miles." he replied. **

**"Guys!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned around. Polis was in front of them. **

**"Polis?" said Coco. **

**"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry that Leon didn't greet you at the crash site. He said he had some 'buisness' to do. But I'll help you through the Ice Kingdom. **

**Fake Crash walked with his eyes shut because he was scared. All of a sudden a big breeze hit him and he changed into an ice statue. **

**"Aw, damn." said Crunch. **

**"At least he can't annoy us." said Shiela. **

**"But if he's stuck here then we can't go anywhere. He could die!" said Crash. **

**"So?" said everyone else. **

**"So? Even though I'm not proud of it, he's my brother and I'm not gonna let him die. Spear, use your flamethrower to melt him out." said Crash. **

**"Okay." said Spear. He took out a flamethrower and pointed it at Fake Crash. He pressed a button and smoke came out. The flamethrower emitted a large farting noise and exploded. **

**"Well, that didn't work." said Crash. "Sheila, could you use like a fire spell or something to melt him?" **

**"Um, I don't think I have any fire spells. But I **_**do **_**have a chestnut roasting spell." said Sheila. **

**"Try that." said Crash. **

**Sheila cleared her throat. **

**"Chestnuttus Roastus!" she said, pointing it at Fake Crash. He turned into a chestnut. **

**"Aw, great, what next?" **

**All of a sudden the Ice Cannons pointed at them. **

**"I'm too young to freeze!" said Crunch. **

**The cannon shot at Crash. Sheila luckily shot a spell at the beam. It still hit Crash, but, yet again, he copied. **

**"I'm getting sick of this multiplying thing!" said Crash. **

**"But it's fun!" said a laughing voice. In front of them was a dark blue bandicoot with green eyes, purple gloves, purple shoes, and red jeans. **

**"Hey, why is there a talking chestnut?" he said. **

**"Anyway, my name is Sykyl." he said. **

**-- **

_**MB:**_** Chapter Ten, isn't ten a magical number? Anyway, you get this as well as Parad-Ice and Electric Shock as a treat for my absence and lack of updates. I'll also give Quest a chapter to renew it. So review all three chapters for **_**Chapter Thirteen: Generation Z.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Parad Ice

**Chapter Eleven **

**"My name is Coco. Are you okay?" **

**"Yeah I'm fine." said Sykyl. "And I already heard about the Evortals, I was inside Crash all this time." **

**"Me too!" said Spear. **

**"Me three!" said Gill. **

**"Me four!" said Soar. **

**"Yeah, me five." said Flame. **

**"Me eleventy-twelve!" said Fake Crash (who was still a chestnut).**

**"Alright! Alright! We get it!" said Crash. **

**"Let's go then, shall we?" said Spear.**

**"I think we've got company!" said Coco. **

**"Hawn! Hawn! Hawn!" said some eskimo's with Ice Guns. **

**Spear's hand turned into a translator. **

**"Hawn!" said the Eskimo. **

**"Get them!" said the translator. **

**Shiela was shooting webs from her hands. **

**"Spidercoot! Spidercoot! Does what ever a Spi- Ow!" said Crunch, before getting hit by a snowball. **

**Forge was using spiked mace hands to attack. Everyone else was frozen. When all the Eskimoes were gone, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku, Spear, Gill, Soar, Flame, and Sykyl broke out. **

**"Why can't Fake Crash do that?" asked Forge. **

**"He's a chestnut know. Besides, I don't think he's strong enough." said Coco. **

**"Oh, shutup." said the Chestnut Fake Crash. **

**They continued until they came to a wall. **

**"Let me handle this." said Fake Crash. **

**Everyone waited for several minutes. Finally, Fake Crash burped and the wall turned into an archway like in the Harry Potter movies. **

**All of a sudden, more Eskimo's came. Everyone jumped into a cannon and it shot them far away. they landed in an arena. **

**Shiela looked at her Spellbook. **

**"Wait a minute. I have a spell that can Change him into a bandicoot!" said Sheila.**

**She cleared her throat. **

**"Chestnuttus Changus Tous Bandicootus Prettyus Pleaseus!" Fake Crash changed back into a bandicoot, but he was still frozen. Sheila gave him to Spear. **

**Holding the Frozen bandicoot in his arms, Spear walked to the arena and carefully put him on the side. He and the gang turned to look and the giant mace in the middle of the room. All of a sudden it opened up to reveal-**

**"The Ice King?" Crash asked. "Whoa, MAJOR Spyro rip-off."**

**At that moment, Spyro came in and tried to burn the is me. Luckily, he missed and accidentally unfroze Fake Crash. **

**"Huh, what, who, where, when, how, why?" Fake Crash rubbed his eyes. "Aaaaaahh!!!"**

**"Now you shall... DIE!!" yelled the ice king. An icy, transparent mask with icicles coming out of his chin, head, and sides flew into it's chamber and strenghtened it. This was Frost-O.**

**Crash pushed Fake Crash into a lava pit for absolutely no reason.**

**"Crunch, you haven't bathed in months!" said Coco while running.**

**"Whateva!"**

**"RAWR! NOW I SHALL... PANTSE YOU!" He ripped off Crunch's underwear. **

**Crunch screamed and hid behind an icicle. Fake Crash jumped up and landed on the Ice King's head. He jumped in the helmit and crawled around his body. **

**"Rawr. Get off of m- hehehe. Heehee, hahahahahahahahahhaha! Get off! Stop it!" The Ice King exploded and Fake Crash shot out of him. **

**"What did you do?" asked Coco. **

**"I tickled him." said Fake Crash. **

**"Arrgghhh!!!! I- You- But- Bandicoot- Dare- Tickle- Ice King- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Frost-O. He exploded in anger. A white light blinding the bandicoots. **

**-- **

_**MB: **_**Well, Part Two of the Thank-You-For-Being-Patient-Marathon! Review all three chapters for **_**Chapter Thirteen: Generation Z.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Electric Shock

_**Martin Bandicoot:**_** the third of three chapters I'm giving you as a "sorry" for making you wait. I'm also updating Quest with a chapter or two and from now on, I promise, I'll be on more often. Anyway, enjoy! **

**--**

**Chapter Twelve **

**"This story is getting bor- oh, we're rolling? Okay... Um..." started Crash. **

**"What's my line?" asked Fake Crash. **

**"Okay, we messed this up. Can we start over?" asked Crash.**

**Take Two **

**"Wow. What a bad storm." remarked Crash. **

**"I know. we've gone from sunny to windy to meteor showers to snowfall to this." replied Coco. **

**"Hey, can we listen to something a little calmer?" asked Gill, having to yell over the voice of Nickelback. **

**All of a sudden, the song changed to **_**You Are The Water Beneath My Fins**_**. **

**"Yeah, much better." said Gill. **

**Just then, Thunder struck Spear and he exploded into millions of nanogadroidiances (robot parts) and all 11 of them (not including Spear) fell onto the Ground. **

**"Great. What are we going to do now?" asked Crash. All of a sudden, his eyes swirled and his spiky fur stood on end. **

**"Icanhelp" he said quickly. He looked like he had just eaten a queen bee holding a Power Core Nanogadroidiance covered in juiced Chili Peppers! **

**"Then, he shook his head and scratched his fur. **

**"What the- comeonjustletmeoutandI'llfixyourfriend!" he said quickly. **

**Then, thunder struck straight on Crash and another copy popped out. He was electric yellow, with a black belly, black gloves, bright green eyes and blue shoes. **

**"Well, who are you?" said Coco. **

**The bandicoot ignored and started 'fixing' Spear (he was actually running in circles around him picking up and throwing his nanogadroidiances from and to the pile. **

**But then, to their amazement, all his peices crammled like spiders into each other, and Spear was alive again. **

**"I'm scare- wait, I'm alive?" he asked. **

**"Yep." said the Bandicoot. **

**"Thank you ever so much..." started Coco. **

**"Shock." he said.**


	13. Chapter 13: Generation Z

**Chapter Thirteen: Generation Z **

**"Well thank you, Shock," said Coco. **

**"It'snoproblem," he replied. **

**"Well, It looks like the only way over to Uka Uka is to go across this ocean, and through that huge tower," remarked Aku Aku. **

**"But how are we meant to get across the ocean without a boat?" asked Crunch. **

**"What are you talking about? There's one right in front of you!" Aku Aku replied. **

**Everyone got onto the boat, and began rowing (not arguing, the other meaning). **

**"Why is the ocean yellow and crackly?" asked Crash. **

**"It'selectric." explained Shock. "All the power from the tower is taken from Electric Eels. They use a special machine to extract the power from it, and when they do, it causes a slight electricution in the water." **

**As the boat drew nearer to the tower, the weather became stronger, windier, and more ELEKTRIKZ. **

**"Yousee?Theyhaveamachinethatcausestheweathertobethisway,,butitalsomeansthatalltheirelementalpowersisgoingtobeextractedfromthemandintotheultimateCortexVortex,whichgetselectricityfromthistower." continued Shock. **

**Crash became confused from how fast he was speaking. **

**"What?" **

**"I said, that they have a machine th-" **

**... **

**"What?" asked Shock. **

**"You... weren't talking quickly..." **

**"Whatareyoutalkingabout?" **

**The boat finally reached the tower, and everyone jumped off. **

**"Well, this is it. DESTINY." said Crash, before opening the huge double-doors. **

**-- **

_**CrystalGuy: **_**Well, It looks like I couldn't finish the Electric segment within a chapter. I could make it longer, but I can't be bothered. :P So you have to live with this until the next chapter is ready. And don't worry, the final chapter is EPIC (or at least, it is to me). **

**--**


End file.
